


Hay personas por las que merece la pena

by janetcab



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And loves Derek too, M/M, Stiles loves Disney, a LOT of references, some kind of crack
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcab/pseuds/janetcab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"–¿Sabes? Eres un poco como Rompe Ralph. Bíceps modelo cascanueces, mal genio habitual y un sitio inhóspito para vivir. Aunque no estoy seguro de si quiero verte con un peto medio roto. O con ropa puesta, en líneas generales. Es decir, claro que quiero pero o sea, ¿cómo se desabrocha?</p><p>–Creo que voy a fingir que sé quién es, asentir con la cabeza una sola vez y esperar que no sea otra peli de Disney que quieres obligarme a ver.</p><p>–Uuuuh. No lo hagas sonar como si te costara esfuerzo. Disney mola y es absolutamente respetable que me sepa los diálogos del Rey León de memoria. No recuerdo el nombre de la hiena retrasada, pero da igual. Todo el mundo rebloggea frases de Disney en Tumblr. Y del Doctor House también, pero eso ya es postureo."</p><p> </p><p>O en el que Stiles es un fanático de Disney e intenta convencer a Derek de ver Frozen con él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hay personas por las que merece la pena

**Author's Note:**

> Mucho diálogo. Ayer estaba hablando con mi churri de que las parejas deberían probar cosas nuevas, siempre y cuando "cosas nuevas" no sea sinónimo de "cosas que SÉ que no quiero hacer -como el puenting, en mi caso-" y empecé a escribir. Y salió esto. ¿Perdón por la paranoia?
> 
> Si tenéis intenciones de ver Frozen y no queréis spoilers no sigáis leyendo :P

  _Hay personas por las que merece la pena_

* * *

**S** tiles opina que Derek casa bastante bien con el target de hombre lobo. Salvo por lo de su palidez mortal -que lo acerca peligrosamente a lo que podría ser el Dream Team de los vampiros históricos de Serie B-, aunque puede que quedarse empanado durante aquel especial de Halloween en el que echaron Crepúsculo en _OnLadies_ y se olvidó de seguir zapeando lo tenga más sugestionado de lo que pensaba.

–¿Sabes? Eres un poco como Rompe Ralph. Bíceps modelo cascanueces, mal genio habitual y un sitio inhóspito para vivir. Aunque no estoy seguro de si quiero verte con un peto medio roto. O con ropa puesta, en líneas generales. Es decir, claro que quiero pero _o sea_ , ¿cómo se desabrocha?

–Creo que voy a fingir que sé quién es, asentir con la cabeza una sola vez y esperar que no sea otra peli de Disney que quieres obligarme a ver.

–Uuuuh. No lo hagas sonar como si te costara esfuerzo. Disney mola y es absolutamente respetable que me sepa los diálogos del Rey León de memoria. No recuerdo el nombre de la hiena retrasada, pero da igual. Todo el mundo rebloggea frases de Disney en Tumblr. Y del Doctor House también, pero eso ya es postureo.

Hay un pacto preestablecido entre ellos, como lo de recoger la mesa y acostarse solitos en las cartulinas de Supernanny, pero sin estrellitas imantadas. Uno elige peli (que normalmente ven desde el portátil de Stiles, con los dedos naranjas de comer Ganchitos y Pelotazos y un sinfín de porquerías del mismo color y la misma reacción plástica al fuego) y si es mala, pierde dos turnos. Desde que empezó ese rollo de sorprenderse teniendo ganas de ver a Derek todos los días (lo cual sucedió un par de semanas después de sorprenderse queriendo _ver_ a Derek), lo primero que se le ocurrió a Stiles no fue _“mierda, se ha cargado mi heterosexualidad sin estrenar”_ o _“qué putada que me guste un tío tan bueno y tan fuera de mi alcance y tan destrozado por dentro”_ o _“no entiendo por qué me está hablando dentro de la boca pero en cualquier caso, no está dándose el lote conmigo. Nope. Es una realidad demasiado maravillosa para que me englobe a mí”_ , sino _“¿será de los que vería Juego de Tronos por amor o definitivamente no tengo ninguna posibilidad?”_

–Derek, Lucy no tiene perdón de dios. Asume que el final fue una puta ida de olla y ya está. Te toca ver Frozen y las Tortugas Ninja.

–¿Las Tortugas Ninja, Stiles? ¿En serio?

–Megan Fox, Derek. ¿Vamos a desperdiciar esta oportunidad de vanagloriarnos volviendo a verla interpretar a la tía-inútil-pero-físicamente-encumbrada?

–¿De qué decías que iba Frozen?

* * *

**M** eterse en Series.ly para ver Frozen y leer los comentarios mientras carga el link de Vidspot lo habría spoileado menos que pedirle una sinopsis a Stiles lo-destripo-todo-porque-sí Stilinski, muchas gracias.

-Así que Hans asiste a la coronación de Elsa en representación de su familia siendo el decimotercero en la línea de sucesión.

–Yep.

–Y Elsa usa guantes para no congelar al personal, pero puede construir una pista de hielo con un golpe de tacón.

–Mismamente.

–Y están dispuestos a convertir en rey de Arendelle a un tío al que conocen desde hace tres días sin ningún tipo de testimonio escrito de Ana.

–Coño Derek, que es Disney, no Los pilares de la Tierra.

–Me parece que voy a pasar.

* * *

**N** o puede decirse que Stiles no le insista.

Derek ni siquiera aterriza en el suelo antes de acorralarlo en su propia cama, rezumando ira controlada, los ojos despidiendo un brillo de un rojo intenso bajo la luz de la luna al entrar por la ventana de un salto tirando a bestial.

–Me has hackeado el equipo del coche para que suene _Let it go_ cada vez que pase de cincuenta.

Apenas un susurro.

–En realidad lo hago por mi padre. Últimamente no da abasto. ¿Sabías que el exceso de velocidad es la vigésimo cuarta causa de muerte en Bacon Hills?

–¿Sabes cuál es la primera? Degollamiento. Por hombre lobo.

No es que Stiles le tenga miedo a esas alturas. Si cercó toda la fachada con fresno en polvo nada más llegar del instituto fue porque el último número de la _Cuore_ aseguraba que era un must en viviendas con jardín.

–Vaya, pensaba que era la apendicitis tratada fuera de plazo.

– _Stiles._

Lo siguiente que siente son sus dientes contra la yugular. Ha visto algo parecido en _El encantador de perros_. Métodos para incentivar la sumisión y todo eso. Se pregunta si funcionaría crispar los dedos de la mano y presionarlos contra su cuello, como hace César Millán.

–La segunda probablemente sea la basorexia –consigue articular. O tal vez solo se lo imagina. Normalmente cuando Derek está así de cerca no le salen palabras que no tengan que ver con los sitios en los que le gustaría que le mordiese y lo mucho o poco que se nota que ha cambiado de dentífrico.

–Qué demonios es eso.

 _Que tus besos me gustan con sabor a_ Licor del Polo _o a_ Colgate _, que los he probado con sangre y pólvora y me gustan como no te imaginas. Joder, creo que me enrollaría contigo sin parar aunque te rociases con la colonia de edición limitada hecha con la sangre premenstrual de Lady Gaga._

–La necesidad desbordante de besar.

Se le resquebraja un poco la pose en la última erre.

Derek sonríe contra su pulso, pagado de sí mismo, escuchando la frase completa en su mente, leyéndola en el pentagrama de la respiración agitada de Stiles _(la necesidad desbordante de besar a Derek Hale_ ).

_DerekDerekDerek deja de mirarme así._

Su aliento fresco le pone la piel de pollo y le da dolor de barriga.

–No te creo, Stiles. ¿Hiperactivo, subnormal y ahora basoréxico? ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?

_De todo. De todo, te doy permiso. Sin cláusulas ni condiciones ni caducidad, te lo juro que no._

–No sé. Pero para cuando lo decidas me gustaría estar desnudo, con la boca roja y a ser posible, en una posición no muy vulnerable.

Derek sonríe como un lobo malcriado y Stiles vuelve a preguntarse si es que es más guapo bajo la luna llena o si es _porque es Derek_ , como siempre.

* * *

 

–¿Stiles? Creía que no te gustaba la berenjena. ¿Estás comiendo verdura? ¿Tú? ¿Dónde estabas ayer a las cuatro de la mañana? Te envié como un millón y medio de mensajes. ¿Estás leyendo un LIBRO? ¿Sin dibujos? Tío, qué pasa con los cómics. Por qué de repente te gustan cosas que antes estabas determinado a no probar.

_Porque es Derek, Scott. Hace que mis lunares no me parezcan enfermizos y fuera de lugar y que no me sienta tan raro. Y escucho una cantidad ingente de canciones cursis desde que estamos… con lo que sea que estamos pero que de cualquier forma, es quizá un poco menos de lo que merezco, sí, pero sin duda mucho más de lo que puedo pedir._

–No sé, tío. Será el polen.

–Estamos en invierno.

–Pues será el consumismo de las fiestas, que me da alergia.

–Creía que pensabas que no celebrar la Navidad era de amargados y gente agarrada que se justifica en el consumismo de San Valentín para no tener detalles con su pareja el catorce de febrero. Ni el resto del año.

–Pues ya ves. Yo creía que la berenjena era asquerosa y aquí estamos.

Pausa.

Sonrisa bobalicona.

Codazo flojo típicamente masculino.

–¿Te he contado lo que vamos a hacer Allison y yo por San Valentín?

–Oh Dios. Scott, es Navidad.

* * *

–Hazme un muñeco de nieveeee.

–Stiles.

–Venga, vamos a jugaaa-

–Stiles, ¿va a ser así cada vez que granice en el jodido Bacon Hills?

Derek esquiva la bola de nieve con presteza y gruñe desde el fondo del pecho. Se agazapa en medio de los quince centímetros de nieve recién caída. _Felicidades, Stiles. Has entrado a robar a la casa del ladrón_. Echa a correr hacia la Mansión Hale en cuanto Derek se incorpora. La bola es de tal magnitud que usa ambas manos para cargarla.

* * *

– **R** epetiré la pregunta. Qué. Es. Esto.

–Repetiré la respuesta. Un. Reno.

¿De verdad puede ser tan cortito?

–¿Qué hace un reno de peluche en mi maletero, Stiles?

–¿Llamarse Sven, ser adorable y mejor que muchas personas?

–No voy a ver Frozen. No seas pesado.

–¿Me devuelves el peluche?

–Ni hablar. Mi coche, mi maletero, _mío._

La aneurisma está totalmente justificada.

_Mío._

A Stiles no le importaría pertenecerle. Para nada.

* * *

 

 **C** omienza a escocer cuando acepta que lo de probar cosas nuevas porque el otro te lo sugiere con la ilusión de que te guste quizá no sea recíproco.

–Yo lo haría por ti, ¿sabes? Y no tendrías que arrastrarte ni la mitad de la mitad de la mitad de lo que me he arrastrado yo. Como dato de interés.

Esperan a Scott, Allison e Isaac en la cuneta de una carretera secundaria, con las ventanillas del Jeep bajadas y sendos vasos de batido helado (tras muchos dolores de cabeza para que Derek se reconciliara con la leche). El de Derek de Twirl (que según Stiles, no existe oficialmente porque todo el chocolate de Cadbury sabe igual), el de Stiles de Oreo.

–Tú eres tú, y yo soy yo.

–Y esa reflexión ha sido la más profunda que he escuchado en mi puta vida. ¿La has sacado de un discurso de Churchill?

Derek parece incómodo. Como si eligiera los términos y el tono que eligiese fuera a hacerle daño igual.

–Qué tú estés dispuesto a hacer ciertas cosas por mí…

–… como invitarte a ese vaso de helado tamaño familia vietnamita que por cierto, no te mereces…

–… no me obliga a devolvértelas.

_Oh. Claro._

–Podría bajarme llorando del coche, pero Scott y, en esencia, toooda la gente que me importa aplica esa máxima conmigo, así que no me siento decepcionado.

Los ojos le duran secos toda la tarde. Y parte de la noche. Y sabe que es una gilipollez pero no puede evitar que de vez en cuando haya cosas que lo superen.

* * *

**E** s inesperado, cuando llega febrero, su padre se resbala con una placa de hielo en una persecución y se rompe la pierna.

Por suerte, es de esos hombres que llevan bien lo de estar en cama y no dan la lata cuando se aburren, y si lo fuera a Stiles le daría lo mismo porque está preocupado y la rehabilitación va a ser larga y es el sheriff, y _su padre_ y la única familia que le queda y lo quiere, y está demasiado acostumbrado a que las personas a las que quiere le den la lata y no lo cuiden cuando necesita desesperadamente caerse muerto y que alguien se haga cargo de él también.

No, a ver, la parte inesperada es Derek plantándose en su casa como un chucho abandonado y ofreciéndose a retirar el hielo del caminito de entrada. Stiles le pone un tarro con sal en la mano y comenta que si esparcen bastante, se habrá derretido en menos de media hora.

–Hay personas por las que merece la pena.

–¿El qué?

–Nada. Una frase de Frozen. Olvídalo.

* * *

**D** erek no está acostumbrado a ceder. No es el alfa por nada. Ser el alfa significa, resumidamente, que tú das las órdenes, el resto las acata y al final del día todos sobreviven para contarlo. Es eso lo que más se le atraviesa con Stiles. Ceder. Entregarse a la ilusión de que así es como funcionan las parejas normales _(oh. Mierda. Derek, mírate. Mira lo que ha hecho contigo. Te ha convertido en un Lulú de Pomerania)_ , fenómenos sobrenaturales o no, es así aquí y en Pekín.

Hay que turnarse para agachar la cabeza, porque si la agacha siempre el mismo se le acaba agarrotando el cuello. Y besar con tortícolis duele más que no besar. Menos que una bala de acónito.

* * *

– _All of me_ no es ñoña.

–No. Ni Ed Sheeran, ni James Blunt ni tampoco esa de Scouting for Girls en la que dime si te has dado cuenta o si te importa; por ti correría hasta el fin del mundo.

_Lulú de Pomerania, Lulú de Pomerania._

–Joder, Stiles –masculla, aunque suena más como el _guá guá_ de un cachorrillo.

–¿Qué? Yo soy yo, y tú eres tú, y correría por ti hasta el fin del mundo, aunque llegaría hecho una pena.

En vaqueros que no se le caen gracias a tres agujeros extra en el cinturón y una camisa vieja de leñador, lo dice con una sonrisa tan triste que Derek no está seguro de si le gusta porque es de Stiles o si le disgusta porque es triste. Y culpa suya, para variar.

No está preparado para confesarlo. Verdaderamente.

–Y yo llegaría antes.

Derek mastica las sílabas. Le cuesta sacarlas de dentro hacia fuera y es más fácil cuando Stiles lo besa tras el estante de la tienda de discos con sus sesenta y cinco kilos netos y sus huesos frágiles, desarmado de sarcasmo.

* * *

**Q** uererlo tanto no puede ser saludable. Acabará volviéndolo diabético –como mínimo–.

–Deberías demandar a los productores de _Cómo entrenar a tu dragón_.

–No creas que no me lo he planteado.¿Sabes la de historias con vikingos y dragones negros que tenía montadas en mi cabeza antes de que saliera la película?

–Yo lo digo porque eres clavado a Hipo. ¿Cómo sabemos que la CIA no vigila tus movimientos?

–Si la CIA vigilara mis movimientos tu manada y tú seríais alfombras del IKEA. De hace dos o tres temporadas.

–¿Y tú?

No es una conversación peligrosa. Se trata de una de esas ocasiones contadas y preciosas en las que Derek Hale, el perro arisco y grandote, trae la pelota para que Stiles se la tire y jueguen un ratito. _¿Y tú? ¿Qué harías si nos convirtieran en alfombras?_

–¿Yo? Sería una lámpara. De esas con flecos.

Derek tiene que reírse.

–Idiota.

* * *

**S** tiles sonríe con petulancia, tirado en la moqueta del salón reformado de la Mansión Hale.Todavía faltan el resto de habitaciones.

–Una parte de mí sabía que lo conseguiría.

–Me la esperaba peor –admite Derek, derrotado.

–Oh, _por favor_. Te has puesto rígido cuando Ana se ha congelado.

Derek está a punto de soltarle que de hecho, _estar rígido_ va unido a _estar con él_ , que le acelera los latidos y le hace cosas en la polla solo con la voz, pero se contiene porque es un tío de veintitantos y a pesar de la licantropía, todavía hay campos en los que puede intentar ser una buena influencia para Stiles.

–Cállate. Después de la muerte de la luciérnaga de Tiana y el sapo ya no me fío de Disney.

–¿Has necesitado ver Tiana y el sapo para desconfiar de Disney? ¿Mufasa? ¿La madre de Bambi? ¿La del Jorobado de Notre Dame? ¿Hola?

–No soy un friki de Disney, Stiles. Solo recuerdo _La tostadora valiente_. Y vagamente.

–La tostad-

Derek lo corta de raíz.

–No es gracioso.

–Vale. Vale, no me río. Tu dignidad está a salvo conmigo. No pasa nada. ¿Voy buscando Las Tortugas Ninja?

Derek se estira hasta que le cruje la espalda, hastiado.

–No tenemos por qué verla hoy. Ahora. Acabamos de ver Frozen, joder. Dame un respiro.

Enfurruñado como un chiquillo. Sus cejas casi se tocan.

Es superior a sus fuerzas.

–¿Prefieres _La tostadora valiente_ o no estás mentalizado para revivir la tragedia electrodoméstica?

–STILES.

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, la peli Disney de la infancia de mi novio es La tostadora valiente. Habrá que quererlo igual, ¿no?


End file.
